Forbidden Love
by Snowstorm-Westallen
Summary: Hayley Black is the daughter of Sirius Black, her mother disappeared when she was only a few months old. Hayley grew up not knowing who her parents are. She was best friends with the Weasley Family although when she goes to Hogwarts she gets sorted into Slytherin where she meets Draco Malfoy. Will she follow in her father's footsteps or will she follow in her mother's?


Hayley Black grew up thinking that her parents had abandoned her. She grew up never knowing the love of having a parent, although she had her family members Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks though that was never enough for Hayley. She had always wondered who her families were and who her parents were. Andromeda never talks to her about who her family was. She knew that Andromeda was hiding the truth for her and she accepted the fact that it was up to her to find out the truth. When she was 11 years old she had received her Hogwarts letter she was over the moon that she would be going to Hogwarts. As she had heard a lot about the school from Nymphadora who prefers being called Tonks. Tonks had already went to and left Hogwarts. Luckily she had her close friends the Weasley family who she would be going to Hogwarts with. The day she received her Hogwarts was the day when she had founded out what her surname really was Black. If you're wondering who her father is, his name is Sirius Black. And Hayley's mother was somebody who Siruis had fallen in love with whilst he was at Hogwarts Rebekah, they were both in the Order together. Although soon after Hayley was born. Her mother Rebekah had went on a mission but she never came back nobody knew what had happened to her. Sirius had left his 2 year old toddler at the Weasleys as he was soon going to be captured and taken to Azkaban and he didn't want Hayley to be put into an orphanage. Although Remus had tried to take care and look after little Hayley, Sirius's cousin Andromeda Tonks had won fully custody of Hayley. And since that day she had not seem her godfather Remus, she was lucky to spend time with the Weasley's.

(Outfits are on my polyvore )

It was now the day Hayley was going to be going to Hogwarts. She was standing looking at her own appearance in the full length mirror that stood in her bedroom. She had long ginger hair which she inherited from her mother and. She ran her fingers through her long soft locks; she heard a voice coming from downstairs she looked at her reflection one last time before she had started to walk away from the mirror. She had picked up her kitten called Socks. Socks were a little black and white cat which had white socks, and a white chin, which had white patches on its belly.

Hayley was given Socks on her 10th birthday; Mrs. Weasley said somebody had left the kitten for her birthday. She had always wondered who had given her the kitten. She had left her bedroom and she started to make her way downstairs where the family was all waiting. When she arrived into the hallway she heard Tonks's voice approaching her, she looked and saw that she was walking towards her and she had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Are you ready Sis?" She asked Hayley, she nodded her head as she placed socks into her cat travelling box. Tonks and Hayley called each other 'sis' most of the time since Tonks is like a sister to her in many ways.

"Yes I am!" Hayley replied in an excited tone she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, she's been waiting for years for the day to come. And now it has. She picked up her backpack which lay on the floor she put the straps over her shoulders and looks to Tonks who held out her hand for her to take. Tonks was going to apperated her to Kings Cross as it was father and more easy. Andromeda and Ted were following behind with her luggage. She took hold of Tonks's hand and closed her eyes waiting for her to be apperated away. She felt herself being apperated away and when she reopened her eyes she had saw that they were now at the train station at the platforms. A smile appeared on her face, she had been at Kings Cross on many occasions. When Tonks used to attend Hogwarts. She turned around on the spot as she had let go of Tonks's hand she saw her 'mum and dad' arrive with her luggage which was all pile on a trolley.

"This is your first time of going to Hogwarts are you all ready?" She saw her 'mother' say to her; she nodded her head to her in response of her question. They hadn't passed through the barrier yet as she was hoping that she would go through with her friends the Weasley's.

"Of course I am" She replied in a happy tone, as she walked over to her 'parents' and hugged them both. She would miss them and Tonks as well. After she finished hugging them she hugged her sister.

"I'm going to miss you, Squirt" Tonks said as she teased Hayley and ruffled her ginger hair. Hayley slightly glared the smile to her sister.

"I'll miss you too" She replied simply.

"Remember to owl us, we'll miss you" Her 'mum' said to her, Hayley nodded her head and flashed them a smile, she then took hold of her trolley and she started to walk away from them.

"Goodbye!" She said to them and gave them one last wave and she walked away from them soon she saw a family with red hair, the Weasley's. She started to approach them, Ron saw her fist and he had practically ran and hugged her tightly.

"Hayley!" He said with a smile as he pulled her into a bear hug, her and Ron shared a close friendship which was unbreakable.

"Hey Hayley!" The rest of the family had greeted her as she approached them.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" She said greeting Mrs Weasley in a polite tone.

"Hello dear" Mrs Weasley greeted her back as she started to walk over to them.

"Packed full with Muggles, of course" Mrs Weasley said to all of us as we were all walking with our Trolley's.

"Now, what's the platform number?" She asked us a little giggle escaped Hayley's lips.

"Nine and three-quarters" Piped Ginny, Ginny was too young to go to Hogwarts. "Mum, can't I go…" Ginny started to say.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first!" Mrs Weasley said, Hayley had never really liked Percy as he was her least favourite Weasley, she had always thought that Percy was always stuck up and trying to be the best. There had been ties which she had pulled pranks on him in the past.

"Fred, your next" She heard Mrs Weasley say, she looked over to where Fred stood.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" Fred started to say to Mrs Weasley, she knew what Fred was doing he was messing with Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry Dear"

"Only Joking, I am Fred" Fred said then he started to run, she could hear George shout after him telling him to hurry up, soon the twins had both disappeared.

"Excuse me" She heard a voice that she didn't recognize said as the person approached them.

"Hullo dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron and Hayley are new too" She said to the boy pointing to both Hayley and Ron. Hayley took notice of the boy's appearance, he was short, skinny and had longish black hair and rounded glasses.

"Yes. The thing is-the thing is. I don't know how to" The boy started to say. Soon Mrs Weasley explained to him how to get through the barrier, the boy went through.

"I'll see you later Ron" She said simply to Ron and she ran through the barrier, she soon managed to get onto the train and to put her things away. It had been some time; she went to find Ron although she saw that he was busy talking to that boy from earlier. Hayley decided that she would not interrupt them soon she found another compartment which had some other people in who she didn't know. One of them had bleached blonde hair, and there was two boys who were quite big and seemed not that intelligent of what she could see. As well there was a girl who seemed a little bit like a pug.

"Hey I was wondering if I could sit here" Hayley said to them as she opened the compartment door, hoping that she could sit with them. As she had felt that she should try to befriend other people since she'll be around new people

"What's your name?" The boy with the bleached blonde hair asked me.

"Hayley Black" She said to them Hayley had deiced to use her real surname as she knew that she would be using it. The boy seemed a little bit surprised then she saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Sure sit" The boy had said with a smirk on his face, I nodded my head and sat beside him. They all had talked to each other and soon Hayley had found that it was okay to be friends with other people and she couldn't just be friends with only a few people.

"I'm going to change into my robes" Hayley had told them, she stood up and started to walk out of the train compartment which the others were in. She had walked into the compartment which she changed into her robes luckily she had they all packed into her backpack, after she was changed into their robes she felt the train to come to a standstill they had already arrived at Hogwarts. When she stepped off the train she heard Draco and the over calling for her to hurry up, she quickly hurried back over to them. When they arrived at the boats they were told that it was no more than 4 to a boat, luckily it was fine as she went in a boat with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The boat ride was very even fall as it had nearly tipped over both Crabbe and Goyle kept trying to make it tipped over. She was happy when she was on solid ground. She followed on behind the others as they walked into the building of Hogwarts; she was amazed of everything about it. The door had swung open in front of them, she had first seen that there was a tall, grey-haired witch her had emerald-green robes, she had a very stern face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts The start-of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is s very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" Professor McGonagall said her eyes lingered over to Ron who still had something smudged on it. "I shall return when we are ready for you" She said then soon left the chamber. Hayley tired her long ginger hair up into a pony tail as well as she pulled out some lip gloss which she kept in her pocket and she had put some on.

"Why are you putting on makeup?" A girl with Bushey brown hair had questioned Hayley, who had looked over to the girl and giggled softly.

"It's only lip gloss nothing dramatic or overboard" She replied to her and slightly scoffed she then walked back over to where Draco and the other stood.

"Which house are you all hoping to be sorted in to?" She asked Draco, it didn't take him a spilt second to answer her question.

"Slytherin" He replied simply, sounding proud of it all of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe I'll be put in Slytherin" She said to them although in truth she didn't know what house she had wanted to be sorted in, she knew that it didn't matter to her which house she'd like to be sorted in. Though some people have got their hearts set onto a house. As they entered the grand hall, she was amazed by the floating candles in the air she's never seen nothing like it she stood behind the crowd of first years ready to be sorted.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors' apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs' are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" She said informing them.

"Abbott, Hannah!" …" HUFFLEPUFF"

"Black, Hayley!"

Hayley took a breath before she walked over to the stool in front of everybody and sat on it.

"Hmm a Black, haven't had one for some years. Will you follow in your Father's footsteps or follow your mother's. You won't do well in Hufflepuff and you aren't brainy enough for Ravenclaw. Which leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin which will it be both will lead you to great ness. I know where you shall be placed it got to be…."

**A/N: This is my first actual harry potter fan fiction and the first story I've written in third person. If you don't like it written in 3rd person I can write in 1st for future chapters. Tell me guys what you think. As well as it is up to you to decided who Hayley's love interest will be and which house will the sorting hat choose. Will she follow in her father's footsteps or her mother's? I've you could leave a comment of who Hayley should be with I would very much appreciate it. Would it be Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Severus somebody else? **


End file.
